Character Creation Template
Immediately below is the character creation template with very brief guidelines on how to fill it in. Far greater detail can be found in the rest of the rules and in this guide. Below the first template is the coded version of the character creation template. Please copy this coded version in its entirety and use it for your profile. ---- Account Name: The tag me can be used to put your account name with a link to your profile. ---- Name: Character's name goes here. Nickname: A nickname, if your character has one. It can be earned later on. Age: The age of your character (in years, duh). Gender: Self-explanatory, yeah? Height: How tall is your character? Preferably in centimetres but feet and inches are okay (or put both). Weight: How much does your character weigh? Preferably in kilograms put pounds are okay (or put both). Guild: You don't start in a guild (put N/A). You can join a guild when you earn 15P. Class: Starting Characters are Class D. Affiliation: Light, Dark or Neutral. Physical Description: What does your character look like? Include things like eye and skin colour, stature, build, posture, hair colour, length and style, etc. Clothing: What clothes does your character wear? Accessories: Here is where you put your character’s jewellery or similar items. Extra: Anything like a scar or tattoo goes here. Picture: Character Name Personality This is where you describe your character's personality, obviously. Make this as detailed as possible. History History Weaponry/Equipment What equipment does your character have? Please include the class of the equipment (D class for starting equipment). Your starting equipment (within reason) is free. Stats - 45 Strength: Accuracy: Stamina: Speed: Magic: Stat Points Earned: 0/0 Arc Points Earned: 0/0 Jewels Earned: 100,000/100,000 Sources Leave this blank for now. Skills & Disciplines: This is basically an optional section, here you can list things your character is good at. Things such as talents, arts, and martial arts they have trained in. Naturally things listed here are things your character is better at it than normal people, but not necessarily everyone else. Note that these things are not magical at all. Magic Name: (The name your mage gives to their magic.) Magic Type: (Elemental, Takeover, Exquip, etc.) Tier of Magic: Rank: (Rank = Magic/10 [rounded down +1]) Magic Description: (What exactly does your magic do?) Techniques: (used/maximum) (Name of technique) - (Power level) Type: (Offensive/Defensive/Supportive) Range: (Duh, preferable in metres and radius over diameter when required.) Effect: (What the Technique does.) ---- ;Copy & Paste and use this template : bAccount Name:/b hr bName:/b Unlimit Sendo bNickname:/b The People's Champ bAge:/b bGender:/b Man bHeight:/b Taller Than A Tree bWeight:/b Heavier Than A Bumble Bee bGuild:/b All bClass:/b SSX Tricky bAffiliation:/b Face bPhysical Description:/b Satan's Lovechild with John Cena bClothing:/b Loincloth and Snuggie bAccessories:/b bExtra:/b bPicture:/b spoiler/spoiler uPersonality/u Omnipotent uHistory/u spoiler=History/spoiler uWeaponry/Equipment/u uStats/u - UNKNOWN iStrength:/i iAccuracy:/i iStamina:/i iSpeed:/i iMagic:/i bStat Points Earned:/b 0/0 bArc Points Earned:/b 0/0 bJewels Earned/b 100,000/100,000 uSources/u Every single source on FTG Combined bSkills & Disciplines:/b uMagic Name:/u Are you raging yet, Solo?-slayer uMagic Type:/u Demonslayer uTier of Magic:/u .1 uRank:/u HE IS NUMBER 1 BECAUSE HE IS SCHMIDTYWERGENMANJAGERHAUSER uMagic Description:/u uTechniques:/u (used)/2 b(Name of technique)/b - (Power level) uType:/u uRange:/u uEffect:/u Category:Roleplay Information And Rules!